1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a memory system and controlling a write current.
2. Related Art
With regards to the demands on high capacity and low-power consumption of memory apparatuses, research on next-generation memory apparatuses having non-volatility and not having a refresh have been conducted. The next-generation memory apparatuses need to have a high integration of dynamic random access memory (DRAM), non-volatility of a flash memory, high speed of static RAM (SRAM), and the like. There are next-generation memory apparatuses which meet the requirements of being non-volatile and not having the refresh. These next-generation memory apparatuses which fulfill the requirements consist of a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a nano floating gate memory (FTGM), a polymer RAM (PoRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and a resistive RAM (ReRAM).